


Gotta Taco 'Bout It

by xRockChickx



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: I don't know if this is considered fluff, M/M, SpideyPoolWeek, Spideypool - Freeform, maybe I guess, sorry about being late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRockChickx/pseuds/xRockChickx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is just fed up with the mess Wade keeps leaving in the kitchen. He kind of overreacts due to being tired, and Wade takes it a bit too seriously. For SpideyPool Week day 7. Sorry for being late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Taco 'Bout It

Peter tiredly rubbed his cheek as he stepped into his kitchen, and then immediately froze.

Everything was covered in taco wrappings, napkins, smears of food and taco shell crumbs. He left the kitchen perfectly clean in the morning, which was twelve hours ago. Now the place was a mess.

 He lowered his hand from his face and pressed his lips together. His gaze hardened as he studied the disaster that was his kitchen. He was tired and he just wanted to grab some food; he really didn't want to deal with any of this.

"Wade!" he yelled as he turned around and stomped into the living room, where the mercenary was chilling on the couch watching a TV show. Hearing his name called out Wade looked up and blinked at Peter in confusion, who stopped at the end of the couch with his arms folded over his chest. "What on earth did you even do to my kitchen? I left it clean this morning," Peter fumed.

"Oh man, you couldn't even guess what happened! An entire pile of tacos offended me, so I had to destroy them all by brutally eating them," Wade explained, moving his arms animatedly as he did so.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Peter blurted out. "I can't keep putting up with this! You leave my kitchen like a mess without cleaning up! I'm tired enough without you doing this. No more tacos in my kitchen, Wade. _No. Tacos._ " As if to prove his point, Peter made a poking motion towards Wade with his index finger as he said the last two words.

Wade's eyes widened as he listened, and his muscles tensed. "No tacos...?" he repeated in disbelief, as if someone just told him people were supposed to shower wearing clothes from now on.

"No tacos. And you know what? No mexican in my flat. I don't need you to leave a huge mess every time." Peter stormed back to the kitchen, leaving a speechlessly gaping Wade on the couch. For a moment he mused if he was too harsh, but after a long day spent studying and working, he was way too annoyed by the whole world to care. He opened the fridge and fussily prepared dinner for himself before showering and going to bed.

When he arrived home the next day, he was relieved to see that his kitchen had actually been cleaned since yesterday.

Peter was pleased that it went on for about a week. No taco-residue anywhere (or any kind of mexican food for that matter), and a perfectly clean kitchen – well, as clean as an average student in his early twenties could keep it.

He strolled to the living room to flop down onto the couch beside Wade, just to catch the man upside down on it, whining and muttering, seemingly unaware of Peter.

"No, I wouldn't actually _kill_ for tacos, but I would probably maim."

Peter was a bit taken aback by this statement and he stopped mid-way as he was about to drop onto the couch.

"Uh, Wade?" he frowned.

The merc blinked at him, finally noting his presence, and quickly positioned himself normally on the furniture.

"Ignore that last sentence I said, baby boy. I was rehearsing for a play, it had nothing to do with reality."

"You really haven't been eating tacos?"

"Well, you seemed pretty upset, and I wouldn't want to make my sweet Spidey all fussy and angry," Wade shrugged and ignored the loud growl his stomach gave just as he finished talking.

"You gave up eating mexican because it upset me?" Peter asked dumbfounded. "Oh god, you don't need to do that. Just don't leave a mess after yourself, I don't care what you eat."

"You– you don't?" Wade asked with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

Peter stared at the merc wordlessly for a moment. "I can't believe you would stop eating your favourite food for me," he shook his head, then finally sat down.

"Well, I might have sneaked some tacos into my tummy whenever I was out..." Wade muttered.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Wade. I was just upset over the mess you always left in the kitchen. You can eat mexican whenever you want."

"Thank god," Wade moaned. "I'm gonna order some, like, right now."

Peter smiled and shook his head. "Hey, order for me too, I'm hungry."

"Sure thing," Wade replied, smooching Peter's cheek before running off to find his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean... Wade must be pretty committed to give up mexican.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed it! :D


End file.
